


Tease

by Soffi_Bayard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Engagement, Flirting, Gen, Jealousy, Knotting, Mating, Omega Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Water Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffi_Bayard/pseuds/Soffi_Bayard
Summary: Альфа Гарри Поттер — Лорд дома Блэк и Спаситель волшебного мира. Очень немногие вещи могут заставить его потерять над собой контроль. Одной из них является постоянный флирт его наречённой омеги с другими альфами.P.S. Драко обожает, когда его альфа теряет над собой контроль.На русский название переводится как «Поддразнивание».
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848911) by [penpenhooray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/pseuds/penpenhooray). 



Существовало очень мало вещей, которые могли бы вывести из себя Гарри Поттера — альфу, Лорда древнейшего и благороднейшего дома Блэк, великого магистра ордена Мерлина первой степени и Спасителя волшебного мира. После ситуаций, когда приходилось сталкиваться с вопросом жизни и смерти, свержения коррумпированного правительства и уничтожения диктатора осталось не так уж много вещей, которые могли бы заставить Лорда Поттера выронить из рук бокал шампанского и впасть в убийственную ярость посреди бала в Министерстве Магии в честь Литы — летнего солнцестояния.

И одна из таких вещей сейчас удобно расположилась в одном из альковов бального зала.

Несколько молодых альф столпились вокруг ниши, полностью провонявшей предтечными феромонами из-за присутствия там одной прекрасной омеги. И обычно Гарри было наплевать на кучку щенков со спермотоксикозом, рвущихся к любой омеге, которая попадётся им на глаза.

Но это была не просто какая-то там омега.

В центре толпы альф находился Драко Малфой — драгоценная омега из рода Блэк.

Проще говоря, он был под ответственностью Гарри, одновременно с этим являясь его наречённым.

« _О это нарочно..._ » Гарри вздохнул, делая глоток шампанского, и начал спускаться по лестнице. Драко любил внимание к своей персоне, и проявление его в статусе омеги только ухудшило его характер а-ля королева драмы. 

И что естественно, Драко делал всё, что мог, чтобы увлечь всех молодых альф: хлопал глазками, скромно покусывал губки и проводил рукой по пульсу, бьющемуся под мягкой кожей своей шейки. Каждое движение было тщательнейшим образом отрепетировано, и альфы глазами вкушали их, как самое сладкое вино.

Затем Драко встретился с Гарри взглядом, и на его губах появилась ухмылка.

« _Дерзкий мальчишка..._ » Гарри постарался скрыть своё раздражение, хотя и поднял свободную от бокала руку, жестом приглашая Драко подойти к нему.

В ответ тот лишь застенчиво улыбнулся и едва заметно покачал головой.

« _Почему ему обязательно надо всё делать через ж..?_ » Гарри вновь вздохнул, отдавая свой бокал официанту, когда тот прошёл мимо, ровным, неторопливым шагом направившись туда, где сидел его непокорный наречённый.

— Добрый вечер, джентльмены, — поприветствовал Гарри альф со всем изяществом, на которое был способен. — Столь мило было с вашей стороны составить компанию моему Драко, — увидев победителя Тёмного Лорда, альфы быстро оторвались от созерцания. Поттер на это невольно ухмыльнулся, обхватив ладонью омегу за затылок. — Надеюсь, я вам не помешал, но, боюсь, мне нужно поговорить с Драко наедине.

Поттер не стал дожидаться их ответа и, практически подняв Драко на ноги за шею, повёл его прочь.

— Вы такой скучный, Гарри, — усмехнулся Драко, слегка покачивая бёдрами на ходу. Тот ничего не ответил, а просто развернулся и повёл Драко на выход из бального зала по одному из многочисленных коридоров Министерства. Драко всё ещё продолжал высказывать Гарри по поводу его поведения а-ля тоска зелёная, когда тот привёл их обоих в незанятую уборную. Гарри воспользовался моментом, пока запирал дверь и накладывал заклинание звукоизоляции, чтобы сделать успокаивающий вздох. После этого он начал действовать. Драко оборвался на полуслове, когда Гарри всем своим телом грубо прижал его к стене, о которую блондин сильно приложился грудью. — Гарри! — ахнул Драко, как только смог по-нормальному вздохнуть. — Какого чёрта ты делаешь?!

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, «какого чёрта я делаю», маленькая ты шлюха.

Послышалось низкое рычание альфы, заставившее Драко задрожать. Было ли это от страха или от скрутившего низ живота возбуждения, оставалось неясным.

Гарри схватил Драко за оба тонких запястья, легко прижав их к стене над головой блондина одной рукой, и, когда начал свободной рукой поглаживать живот омеги, продолжил:

— Ты просто ничего не можешь с собой поделать, не так ли, Драко?

На щеках Драко разлился ярко-красный румянец.

— Гарри...

— А чего это мы засмущались? — ухмыльнулся Гарри, позволяя своей руке блуждать по внутренней стороне бёдер Драко. Единственным ответом омеги был судорожный вздох. — И... что же ты собирался делать со всеми этими альфами, а? — прошептал Гарри на ухо Драко, поглаживая его промежность через одежду. — Что, собирался заставить их драться за то, у кого появится возможность засунуть свой узел в твой тугой зад? Или ты намеревался принять их всех, одного за другим, пока из твоей жаждущей члена дырки не начали бы литься смазка и семя?

Гарри ощутил запах возбуждения в воздухе, когда Драко вскрикнул, выгибаясь дугой, чтобы потереться задницей о промежность Гарри. К большому удивлению альфы, брюки омеги уже были влажными от природной смазки.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Поттер... — простонал Драко.

— Теперь ты уже не такой дерзкий, правда? — Гарри быстро справился с ремнём Драко, расстегнув затем пуговицу и молнию на брюках, прежде чем позволить им опуститься Драко до колен. Спаситель волшебного мира не смог удержаться от смешка, когда понял, что омега не надела нижнее бельё. Гарри ухмыльнулся и, пользуясь случаем, погладил маленький, пока ещё не до конца вставший член Драко, с которого уже капал предэякулят. — Маленькая блядь.

— Пошёл ты... — прошипел Драко, изловчившись и вцепившись своими маленькими коготками в кисть Гарри.

— Думаю, ты немного напутал с нашими позициями в постели, мой дорогой Драко, — и альфа начала покусывать омегу за загривок.

Когда Гарри провёл зубами по чувствительной коже прямо над специальной омежьей железой, отвечающей за формирование связи с парой, блондин издал низкий гортанный стон, и всё его тело задрожало от желания.

Этот звук был усладой для ушей альфы и, казалось, устремился прямо к её члену, пробуждая внутреннего зверя.

Драко, чувствуя, как горячая плоть твердеет у его попки, молниеносно отреагировал на это, начав извиваться, чтобы потереться своей скользкой дырочкой о Гаррин член, а затем весь напрягся, выпуская поток омега-феромонов в попытке соблазнить зрелую альфу на спаривание.

Это был первобытный инстинкт омег, которому Драко редко подчинялся, и от этого Гарри любил такие моменты ещё больше.

Не желая больше терять ни секунды, Гарри убрал руку с члена Драко и быстро расстегнул пуговицу на своих брюках и приспустил трусы, так что его член прыгуче встал и стал набухать. Драко заскулил, когда Гарри начал тереться своим длинным членом между его ягодицами.

— Гарри... — задыхаясь, произнёс Драко, откидывая голову назад, чтобы смочь коснуться лица своего наречённого, — не надо...

— Что не надо? — прорычал Гарри в ухо омеги, потираясь головкой члена о её сморщенную дырочку, из-за чего струйка смазки потекла из неё вниз по промежности, а затем по яичкам. — Давай, словами.

Драко ответил не сразу, потерявшись в череде хныканья и хрипов. Гарри слышал скрежет от того, как ногти Драко скребли по стене, когда тот сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Гарри ещё раз надавил головкой на вход, едва не войдя.

С губ Драко сорвался всхлип:

— Хватит дразнить меня! — воскликнул он. — Просто трахни меня уже!

— А волшебное слово?

— Да пошёл ты!

— А если подумать?

— Ну пожалуйста!

Честно говоря, хорошо, что Драко подчинился так быстро — Гарри себя уже еле сдерживал, поэтому, как бы то ни было, но, войдя в омегу, альфа едва не проломила ею стену силой своего толчка.

Драко максимально выгнул спину, открыв рот в беззвучном крике и запрокинув голову назад.

Гарри знал, что Драко безумно красив. Любой, у кого глаза были не на затылке, знал, что он был воплощением изящества, красоты и очарования омег. Волшебный мир знал его как спокойного, беспристрастного и всегда собранного члена рода Малфой. Истинный образец чистокровной утончённости.

Но, честно говоря, именно в такие моменты, когда Драко был в полном смятении из-за своего возбуждения и всё его самообладание терялось в муках страсти, Гарри находил его абсолютно потрясающим. Если бы он мог, то провёл бы вечность погребённым по самые яйца в безупречной плоти Драко.

Но вот Драко, похоже, не очень-то хотелось и дальше наслаждаться моментом единения. Совсем скоро омега уже тёрлась о промежность альфы, отчаянно нуждаясь в трении:

— Ну же, блять!

— Какой настойчивый... — усмехнулся Гарри, выходя почти до конца, прежде чем снова полностью войти одним быстрым рывком.

Темп был просто бешеным. Комната сразу наполнилась звуками шлепков кожи о кожу и затруднённого дыхания, и громкими стонами и еле слышными мольбами — исходившими от Драко, естественно. С каждым новым толчком Гарри всё острее ощущал, как растёт давление внизу живота и как постепенно набухает узел по мере того, как он всё ближе подходил к разрядке.

И если судить по тому, как крепко Драко сжимал его член внутри себя, он тоже уже скоро должен был кончить. Каждый раз, когда всё увеличивающийся и увеличивающийся в размерах узел альфы покидал тело Драко, его круговая мышца сфинктера сильно сжималась и цеплялась за него, отчаянно пытаясь удержать на месте. Всем своим естеством омега умоляла Гарри наполнить её своим семенем, чтобы смочь дать ему потомство.

И Гарри был более чем счастлив помочь ей в этом. В последний раз войдя в Драко, он начал заполнять его своим альфа-семенем, пока его узел удерживал их в сцепке.

После этого Гарри устало улыбнулся и произнёс:

— Может, мне стоит просто не снимать тебя со своего узла, чтобы выходок, подобной сегодняшней, больше не было?

Драко усмехнулся — и это прозвучало немного раздражённо.

— Может. Но, возможно, одна из тех альф хотя бы позволит мне кончить...

— Ах да, как я мог забыть... — пробормотал Гарри, убрав руку с запястий Драко — другая рука была тем единственным, что удерживало омегу от падения на пол, — и медленно повёл её вниз к оставленному без внимания члену. Половой орган у омег отличался от альфьих, и дело было не только в том, что за него было недостаточно просто дёргать, пока не достигался оргазм. Нет, у омег он был гораздо более нежным на ощупь и требовал к себе столь же нежного отношения. У Гарри нежные руки. Он провёл лёгкими, как пёрышко, ласками вниз по короткой длине, ощущая тепло и учащённый пульс. Член Драко уже практически истерически пульсировал, а Гарри едва лишь прикоснулся к нему. Первое настоящее прикосновение произошло, когда Гарри осторожно поиграл с головкой, используя подушечки пальцев, чтобы размазать предэякулят по кругу. Хриплый вздох, перешедший в стон, вырвавшийся из Драко, был для Гарри сигналом, что он на верном пути. Подобные движения продолжались, пока альфа принимала сигналы тела своей омеги: новый стон или сильное сжатие сфинктера вокруг узла. Вскоре Драко снова положил голову на плечо Гарри, закрыв глаза, и его дыхание превратилось в судорожные вздохи и стоны. Он не продержался долго, и вскоре после этого брызги белой спермы изверглись из омеги. — Любая альфа может вставить в тебя свой узел и кончить только от этого, это да, — прорычал Гарри Драко на ухо, всё ещё продолжая выдавливать оргазм из его измученного тела. — Но кто тот единственный, который знает, где стоит к тебе прикоснуться, чтобы твои член и дырочка тут же начали течь?

Всё ещё немного подрагивая, Драко жалобно мяукнул:

— Вы...

— Ещё раз.

— Вы... альфа, — и Драко сильнее задрожал, сжавшись вокруг узла, чем вызвал новый поток семени, брызнувший в него из альфы.

После очередного стона Гарри мягко улыбнулся и нежно поцеловал Драко в щёку.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что есть и другие способы привлечь моё внимание, правда, милый?

Драко улыбнулся в ответ, его лицо всё ещё было красным, а волосы растрёпанными.

— Но это было действительно весело...

Гарри закатил глаза, произнеся:

— А ты действительно шлюха, — и покачал головой. — Ты же понимаешь, что после свадьбы ты уже не сможешь так бесстыдно флиртовать со всеми подряд? Все будут знать, что ты принадлежишь мне.

— Все и так это знают, поэтому я могу только самых глупых из них заставить флиртовать со мной, — сказал Драко, надув губки.

— И всё же никто, кроме меня никогда не получит тебя.

— Да, милорд.


End file.
